


chile anyways: you mean the world to me

by ipullmilfs



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipullmilfs/pseuds/ipullmilfs
Summary: elena is devastated by the events of the S.I. 2021 Tournament, not only by her repeating failure, but also by her wife’s actions in the locker room afterwards.it’s a slow night after that, filled with thoughts of the future between the couple and lots of sex.!!! Smut, G!P Eliza “Ash” Cohen !!!
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	chile anyways: you mean the world to me

**Author's Note:**

> !!! G!P Eliza “Ash” Cohen !!!  
> Don’t read if you don’t like it.

it was rough that night. 

another event lost. it hurt, but not as much as it hurt to see eliza come back to the hotel that night. elena had paid her dues at the cathedral down the road. prayed to god that next year went differently, and she was relieved of the disappointment of loss. sometimes she wished she could’ve been an attacker, been on the winning side for once. that was alright though, maybe next year. she would’ve loved to make a comeback with taina. 

elena was sitting on the couch of the hotel room when she heard the rough sound against the door, the barrier coming open a moment later. elena looked over her shoulder, watching as eliza marched into the hotel suite and slammed the door behind her. 

she dropped her duffel bag and it hit the ground with a thud. elena turned her head back straight, not even acknowledging the arrival of her wife. she held the glass of sangria in her hand, remembering what had happened earlier after the game. 

the way she had to hold eliza back. in their squads, they may have acted cold to each other, but elena couldn’t stop herself from pulling eliza back and out of harm's way. she respected kali, and she hated her wife for punching her, but something deep in elena just had to protect eliza, even if she probably did deserve the beating she would’ve taken. 

“hey,” elena finally heard eliza speak, voice raspy as always. her tone was quiet, soft in the way she always spoke to the spanish woman, and elena could already feel her desire to be in bed with her lover at that moment. 

however, she couldn’t just ignore the fact that she had punched kali earlier. they needed to talk about it. 

“hola,” elena replied simply as she pressed the glass to her lips and took a drink of the sweet sangria. 

there was a deft silence as elena watched eliza move about in the reflection of the large window. she watched as the female pulled her vest off, then her jacket, then her undershirt. she realized her wife hadn’t even taken the time to change at the stadium. where had she gone? 

“where were you?” elena asked as eliza grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the top off. 

“had a very long discussion with harry,” eliza replied simply as she came to the couch and sat on the other side. she angled her body towards elena and the spaniard did the same, bringing her knees closer to her body to make room. 

they stared at each other for a moment, elena’s gaze very firm whereas eliza looked to the female with a look of contempt. “she shot you,” elena murmured, looking to the red blood that still lingered on eliza’s ear. 

“you don’t say,” eliza responded curtly, releasing a small dry chuckle that was followed by a drink of her beer. “I knew this would never work. kali is abrasive and rude and stubborn and-”

“and you’re just the same,” elena’s voice sounded as she stood up, lightly grasping eliza’s chin. “you hate her so much, because she is just a mere reflection of yourself.” 

“i’m not some entitled rich bitch,” eliza hissed as elena chuckled, leaning down to kiss her wife’s forehead. 

“no, no you’re not. but you are stubborn, and a little stinky. let’s go take a nice bath,” elena spoke with a smile, coaxing a frustrated eliza into following the spaniard to the bathroom. 

it was amazing how elena could make the israeli feel better within a couple of moments. the second they both sat in the tub and elena had eliza’s face pressed into her chest, the redheaded woman was relaxed. oldest trick in the book, and it still worked. if there was one thing eliza loved, arguably a little less than elena, it was her chest, and if you had seen elena before, nothing more needed to be explained. 

“you okay?” elena questioned after a while, rubbing eliza’s back soothingly as she sat in the tub, straddled across eliza’s lap. she was afraid her wife had dozed off, as it wouldn’t have been the first time it had happened. 

“mm, what?” eliza’s tired voice sounded, bringing a small smile to elena’s lips. 

“i asked if you’re okay baby,” the spaniard responded, eliza starting to palm her wife’s behind. the action caused a bit of movement from elena, lips pressing to the redhead’s ear. 

“i’m always okay when i’m with you.” 

“shh, miss amable. tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“i’m thinking about the tournament, you know that. i thought you didn’t want me to bring it up.” 

elena thought for a moment. she didn't want to argue, and talking about this was definitely going to start an argument. she released a small sigh. 

“you just let me tell you what i’m thinking first, and then you can speak. i didn’t say you couldn’t talk about it earlier, i just wanted to get you into the tub.” 

“wow, i stink that bad?” 

“no, not at all. i wanted to relax with you. is that okay?” 

elena looked at eliza as she sank back into the tub, sitting opposite to her wife. 

“yeah, of course,” eliza said quietly. 

“anyways, i know you’re angry. i would be angry too. if she would’ve hesitated for a moment, diablo, i would’ve gunned both of you down. but she’s a good shot, and you know that eliza. she knew what she was doing,” elena spoke as eliza shook her head. 

“she didn’t follow my orders,” eliza said roughly, elena sighing a bit. 

“no, she didn’t, but sometimes, following our intuition is for the best. do you understand that amor? think back to blue orion,” elena stated, and the mood shifted entirely. 

“you could’ve died that day,” eliza commented very softly, voice barely above a whisper. she averted her gaze. 

“you could have too.” 

“i wasn’t in direct danger. you, you created that whole panic room within a minute. you acted.” 

their gazes slowly met and eliza sighed, chest rising and falling deeply. 

“you improvised. you followed your intuition,” eliza mentioned, elena understanding her wife had gotten the point of her bringing it up. “that was different. that was an operation. this, elena, this was a game, and all she saw was it being a game of taking my head off.” 

elena knew eliza had a point there. kali wasn’t stupid, she didn’t accidentally let eliza become bait. she played them all with the intent of that ending. 

“you’re right,” elena agreed, eliza’s brows furrowing. 

“what?” she questioned starkly. 

“i said, you are right eliza.” 

they stared at each other, because it was rare that they agreed so easily. elena understood eliza’s anger, and maybe it was just their relationship speaking, but she did feel like eliza was justified in feeling the way she did. maybe kali wasn’t used to being the newbie, but eliza was their commanding officer. elena respected that, and she had despised eliza at first. kali would have to learn that she couldn’t buy her way to the top. 

the two females gazed at each other for quite some time before eliza spoke. “i’m sorry you didn’t win.” 

“why?” the spaniard raised a brow at the statement. 

“because you deserved this. you played so well. you deserved to win, to have spain chanting your name. you led your team with dignity, which is something i can’t say about my own. elena, you were amazing out there. the whole time, i was rooting for you deep down. i wasn’t going to throw, of course not. but if you would’ve cornered me, like i knew you would, i wouldn’t have put up a fight. i would’ve let you take me down as you deserved.” 

eliza’s words were touching, so touching to a point that elena almost felt tears form. this was a game, the tournament, of course. but having eliza recognize the fact she had worked to get there just to fall short of the reward, it meant a lot. 

“i think you should be on my squad next time. i know you like leading, but i want to go to the top, with you, not with fucking kali,” eliza added, causing elena to smile. the spanish woman still hadn’t said anything, and she didn’t need to necessarily. she was content with what eliza had spoken of. 

“i love you,” she finally did say after a few moments of silence, eliza’s lips spreading in a grin. 

“i love you more,” eliza responded, slowly rising from the tub. elena watched at she went up, eyes slowly moving down her wife’s toned body. 

“i don’t think that’s possible,” elena murmured, eyes trained on the phallic object hanging between eliza’s thighs. 

“try looking me in the eyes and saying that,” eliza said with a laugh, stepping out of the tub. she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself, gazing out the window as elena also got out. 

“kali is still young, she’ll learn with time that respect is earned, not given,” elena brought up, not sure she had made it clear enough to eliza that she was the rightful leader of their team. 

“why are you thinking about kali when looking at my dick?” eliza asked bluntly, turning her torso partially to gaze at elena. 

“i- i wasn’t. i’m just saying, it’s something to think about.” 

“she’s not even that young. she’s a year older than me,” eliza commented. “maybe she just seems young to you, cradle robber.” 

elena’s jaw dropped as she lightly pushed eliza. “pendeja, i’m not a cradle robber,” she gasped as eliza began to laugh. she had tied her towel around her waist, now turning around to see her wife. 

“i’m pretty sure you fit the definition perfectly.” 

elena rolled her eyes at her lover, shaking her head. “well excuse me, i guess i better file for divorce, and get off the birth control while i’m at,” the spanish woman teased, earning a displeased grunt from eliza. 

elena turned around and began to leave the marble bathroom, hands around her waist stopping her from going much further. “hey, don’t joke like that,” eliza said seriously, elena looking back at her wife. 

“you know i wasn’t serious. you’d have to kill me before i’d leave your side,” elena chuckled softly, lifting a hand to stroke eliza’s cheek. 

“but, about the birth control,” eliza added slowly, elena’s dark brows furrowing. “i don’t think coming off of it would be that bad of an idea,” the redhead hummed as she leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to elena’s shoulder. 

“mm, is that so?” 

“you’re 39 this year amor. i’m not saying we need to rush anything, but at the same time. it wouldn’t hurt to start trying. we’re not getting any younger.” 

elena was silent for a moment, thinking about everything that eliza had just spoken about. “i agree, but let me have another shot at this first, please. another year, and then we can start trying. is that okay with you?” elena replied easily, turning around in eliza’s hold. she lifted her hands, caressing her wife’s face. 

“yes, that sounds good to me,” eliza nodded before she pressed her lips to elena’s. 

they stood there in the bathroom for a moment, kissing slowly until elena felt the poking against her stomach. 

she pulled her head back, looking down at the bulge struggling against the towel beneath. “why don’t you release all this kali stress in the best way you know how,” elena commented, dropping her towel slowly. 

eliza’s gaze widened, biting the inside of her cheek as she watched her wife enter the bedroom and lay down on the bed. her ass was raised, face pressed into the pillow, just like usual, and eliza felt the warm tingle in her gut. 

eliza’s towel fell only a moment after elena’s, the tall woman walking into the bedroom. 

the hotel suite was nice, a beautiful view over the coast of greece. it was pretty, and romantic, and it made eliza remember proposing to elena a year before in spain. it had been on a coast, in the moonlight with a bonfire. perfect, it was perfect, and this year had felt perfect with her wife. 

there was no more hidden feelings, or restricted feelings. only love, and elena’s cute little self spread across the bed. 

“well, are you coming?” elena’s voice sounded as she gave her ass a small shake, coaxing eliza up onto the bed. she slipped down next to elena, looking up at her wife. 

the spaniard lifted her torso, on all fours as eliza squeezed her body beneath elena’s and smiled. 

“that wasn’t what i anticipated,” elena chuckled as eliza lifted her head, beginning to kiss elena’s neck. she pulled her wife down on top of her, space between them becoming eliminated as eliza’s hips moved slowly, grinding her cock up against elena’s stomach. 

“oh…,” elena’s mouth fell open, releasing a shallow breathy moan as eliza slid her hand over elena’s ass, spreading her cheeks to press her fingers to her wife’s wet heat. 

eliza sucked on her wife’s neck, biting lightly as she rubbed her fingers against elena’s wetness. the spaniard moaned softly, fingers wrapping in eliza’s long red hair. 

the israeli left red marks littered across elena’s neck, some already turning purple. the whole time, elena panted in pleasure, wiggling her center down against eliza’s slender fingers. she threw her head back, grinding down on her wife’s hand as she moaned. 

eliza opened her eyes, looking up at elena. she stared at the marks she had left on her neck, slowly removing her hand from between her thighs. 

elena pouted, glaring a bit as she shook her head. “why-“ she began to question her lover, before she felt eliza push her fingers into her mouth without warning. 

elena became silent, cheeks turning red as she sucked slowly. eliza admired silently, gaze watching how elena took her fingers in, sucking further and further. 

“that’s it,” eliza said quietly as she felt the precum leak down her cock, the wetness causing her to strain her hips. 

elena moved off of eliza, slowly laying down perpendicular to her wife. her fingers slid out of the spaniard's mouth, leaving eliza to stare at her lover. elena took hold of the cock, looking up at eliza who watched patiently. 

“is that what you want? your dick in my mouth? instead of your fingers?” elena asked with a small smile, pressing her wife’s cock against her face. she looked up at eliza innocently, gaze through her lashes as she turned her face, puckering her lips. 

she pressed a kiss to eliza’s member before she stuck her tongue out, slowing licking a line up to the top. 

“elena-“ eliza began to whine, silenced by elena pushing her head down. she took eliza’s member down her throat easily, barely gagging as she slid further and further down. “baby,” eliza moaned as her hips pushed up, her cock disappearing. 

elena held her head there for as long as possible before she felt tears in her eyes, withdrawing her wife’s cock from her mouth. she left it messy, saliva coating the member that stood in front of her face. 

eliza breathed deeply as she knitted her fingers in elena’s dark hair. the spanish woman began to suck her like usual, working her way up and down quickly. 

she’d slow down at times, make eliza moan and whine for it before she’d give in and bob her head up and down. 

just when eliza didn’t think she could take anymore, elena let go, lifting her head and releasing the cock with a pop. 

“no, elena, don’t stop,” eliza begged, watching as the female turned around. she slid her ass up and down eliza’s cock, smiling as she heard eliza release a few strangled moans. “please elena.” 

elena lifted her ass and reached back, finding eliza’s member. she slowly guided her cock against her entrance before starting to sink down. 

eliza moaned, feeling elena’s walls stretch around her cock as she slid down. “i was thinking about you earlier, about how tight your ass looks in your uniform,” eliza murmured as she ran her hands across her wife’s ass, giving a squeeze. “i shouldn’t say looks, it is. it is a nice ass,” eliza said beneath her breath as she watched elena begin to ride her cock. 

the female lifted herself and pushed down repeatedly, bouncing up and down as eliza held her stable. “te gustas?” elena asked with a smile as she continued to raise her hips up and down against eliza’s cock. 

“ai, me gusta mucho,” eliza responded softly, watching as elena slowed down and wiggled her way down the length of eliza’s member. the move made eliza’s eyes roll back, pushing her hips up against elena’s ass. 

it didn’t take much more than that before eliza was writhing in pleasure, shooting a deep load into elena. the spanish woman milked her wife’s cock of every drop, still riding up and down, coating her member in their juices. 

when elena got up, eliza didn’t waste anytime to pull her down next to her. she climbed on top of her wife, staring down at her lovingly. “you’re amazing,” she murmured, pressing her lips to elena’s shortly after she had spoken. 

elena held onto eliza’s shoulders, feeling her lover slip her cock back into her wetness. her pace was much slower than elena’s quick bouncing, and it felt just as good. “didn’t have enough?” elena asked between moans, eliza hitting just the right angle. 

“what do you mean? you didn’t come,” eliza whispered as she sped up a bit, elena’s brows furrowing as her eyes closed. her body instinctively pushed up and away from the pleasurable sensation, wanting to be met with more pressure, and eliza did just that. 

she pressed her cock into elena deeper, creating an immense pressure against a sensitive spot that just drove elena crazy. her eyes rolled back behind her eyelids, nails digging into eliza’s shoulder blades. 

“oh, dios míos,” elena gasped as she pressed her core down against eliza’s member. “mm, oh, eliza,” elena moaned as eliza began to thrust in slowly once more. she worked her way up to a nice pace, elena not hiding the fact she was being pleasured in the best ways. her cries were loud, voice strained as she moaned repeatedly, not seeming to be able to catch her breath. 

knock. knock. 

eliza almost didn’t hear it, and neither did elena. the redhead’s pace stopped abruptly, ears perking up at the sound once more. 

knock. knock. 

who in the hell thought it was okay to interrupt what was going on right now. 

eliza went silent, looking to elena who matched her wife’s confused gaze. 

“who is it?” elena whispered, eliza shrugging her shoulders. 

“i don’t know,” she whispered back. 

the knocking persisted once more, eliza releasing a deep sigh. “i’ll be right back, i’m sorry elena. i’m so sorry,” eliza apologized, leaning down to press many kisses to her wife’s face. “we will finish this in a moment.” 

elena smiled softly as eliza got up and off the bed, grabbing a robe from the bathroom. she put it on quickly, the knocking occurring once more as she left the bedroom and went to the door. 

“alright, alright. one second,” eliza spoke, leaning closer to the door to undo the locks and open it up. 

she was surprised to see harry standing there nonetheless. 

he looked nervous, averting his gaze. 

“what the hell do you want-“ eliza questioned, gaze becoming angry as harry lifted a finger as if to silence her. 

“what happened with kali today was unacceptable. i know we already talked about this. i’m here to give you a formal notice. if there’s any issue with kali again, you’re off the team, for good, cohen,” harry spoke, eliza growing furious as she crossed her arms. 

“are you kidding me? how much is she paying you? or is she under the desk sucking you off? huh? which one is it harry?” eliza snarled, emerald eyes becoming pools of frustration as harry’s gaze grew cold. 

“she’s not paying me an-“

“bullshit!” 

neither spoke for a moment when eliza’s voice became loud, echoing down the hallway. she was glad her counterparts were not staying on the same floor. 

“look i don’t know who thought it was a good idea to put you in charge. i told you before, and i’ll say it again. you don’t understand anything about what it means to be in the field, to be an operator. i told you kali would get one of our own killed, and she almost did harishva. six should have never left, never replaced herself with you for that matter. if kali won’t listen to me, next time what happens to her will be much worse, and i don’t care if that means i’m off the team. my tech is more valuable than some sniper, and zofia knows that too so don’t even think about threatening me with that. if i leave, so does she, so does jordan. half of those operators would follow me without a second thought, so watch your words harry.” 

eliza was breathing heavily, her rant seeming to frighten harry more than empower him. he had backed away, shoulders shaking a bit as eliza watched him. 

“now, if you’ll fucking excuse me. i’m  
trying to enjoy my night with my wife, so see you back at base harry.” 

the man couldn’t even respond before eliza had stepped back into the hotel room and slammed the door shut. 

she pressed her back against it, breathing heavily as her hands balled into fists. she tried to calm down, tried to explain to herself that things were fine, but they didn’t feel that way. 

there was a few minutes that passed before she finally heard elena call out for her. reluctantly, she walked forward to the bedroom, seeing elena under the covers. she frowned when she saw her wife standing there so upset. “come here, now,” elena spoke softly as eliza’s brows knit in anger. 

the redhead took the robe off and made her way to the large bed, slipping down under the covers with her wife. 

“i’m sorry. let’s go back to what we were doing,” eliza said but elena lifted her hand, pressing a finger to her wife’s lips. 

“no, that’s okay. we should talk about how you’re feeling,” elena stated as she laid on her side, wrapping a leg around eliza’s hip. “i’m just going to…” elena’s voice slowly lowered and became inaudible as she carefully took hold of eliza’s cock. she lifted her hips barely, angling her body so that she could push her wife’s member into her wet center. 

elena released a ragged breath as she slid down all the way, arms wrapping around eliza’s body. they weren’t going to have sex, at least not at the moment, but elena had learnt that eliza liked this, and she knew it would calm her a bit. 

“now, tell me why you are at ends with harry,” elena said as she moved one hand to eliza’s face, slowly stroking her cheek bone. “i know you don’t like him, and i don’t much either to be honest. but eliza, threatening to leave? que pasó amor?” 

“i was just putting him in his place, so that he understands he can’t just threaten to kick me off the squad when most of these agents will leave too,” eliza answered as her arms encircled elena’s waist. 

“that’s fair,” elena whispered as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to eliza’s collar bone. “i don’t know why they ever brought nighthaven on. we’re already a private organization, why would you bring a different private organization into this one? it just doesn’t make sense to me,” elena hummed as she tilted eliza’s head down to look at her. “you’re more valuable than that pendeja, and harry knows that. your sense of drive and leadership, she lacks that, at least, formal leadership. he won’t get rid of anyone, and if he did, god,” elena became silent as her brown eyes resembled a flame of inner rage. “well let’s just say, all this beloved tech, it would go away, for good.” 

“mm, i think you should demonstrate your power over him, my beautiful, smart wife,” eliza said as she lightly pushed up into elena, the female moaning quietly. “you’re the one who builds all these things, who works on the gadgets. sure there’s emmanuelle, monika, but they don’t seem that fond about harry either. you’re the director of technology development, you’re someone he can’t replace with some nighthaven agent.” 

elena listened to her wife speak, rolling her eyes gently. “oh really? you thought i could be replaced when i came on,” elena stated as eliza pouted. 

“i didn’t.” 

“you did. the first time we met, do you not remember how gruff you were with me?” 

eliza’s brows pushed together as she tried to rack her brain for the memories. since the first day, eliza had though about elena constantly, especially in the privacy of her own quarters. 

“i know i was an asshole, but i don’t specifically remember how so. you were on my mind every night,” eliza murmured as she lifted a hand, brushing some of elena’s hair out of her eyes. “the moment i remember the most is when you evaluated my breaching gun.” 

“yeah cause i let you fuck me in the lab, idiota,” elena rolled her eyes as eliza shook her head. 

“as if you weren’t staring at me like you wanted to tear my clothes off the entire time,” eliza retorted, the spaniard’s cheeks turning red. “and then wrote in your report that it was me who was watching you like, what did you say? a jaguar? something like that,” eliza said, a chuckle following her statement. 

elena smiled and began to giggle, pulling eliza’s head down until their lips were meeting. “i love you, so much,” she whispered between kisses, holding eliza close as the redhead turned over on top of elena. 

their lips moved slowly, eliza feeling her cock grow harder inside of elena. her wife let out a soft whimper as eliza began to thrust in and out. the mood was soft and sensual, and elena loved it. 

the way eliza treated her, it made her so happy. she knew she was meant to be married to this woman. 

elena kissed her lover, slowly raising her hips against eliza’s slow thrusts. she smiled into the kiss, mouth opening more as a loud moan left her when eliza thrusted quickly. she began to pick up the pace, hips moving quickly as the bed pushed against the wall. 

elena moaned loudly, nails digging into eliza’s shoulders as her wife fucked her. 

this time, there was no interruption to the climax, and elena came loudly. 

eliza swore nothing was more beautiful than elena when her back arched and her mouth fell open, her wife’s name leaving the back of her throat. 

eliza came a second time, thrusting a few more times until she felt the high disappear. she laid down on top of elena, face pressed into her wife’s chest. elena smiled as she played with eliza’s red hair, twirling it around her fingers. 

“that was nice,” elena hummed as she rubbed eliza’s head. 

“nice? i thought it was wonderful,” eliza responded teasingly. 

“oh hush, you know that is what i mean. it’s always wonderful being with you,” elena responded as she held her wife in place. 

eliza hummed quietly as she enjoyed elena holding her head, appreciating her wife’s touch. 

“you know, i’m not sure about having kids. sometimes, things are so good, so nice between us, i don’t want it to end,” eliza spoke her thoughts softly. 

“you think having kids would make us unhappy?” elena questioned. 

“no, that’s not what i mean. i just….we are so good and i am enjoying every single second i spend with you. the thought of having kids sounds nice, it does, but i’m not sure i’m ready to share you with other people. not be the same part of your life.” 

“you’d be the mother of our children.” 

“i know. i...elena i’m not meaning to argue. i don’t know how to word it without sounding bad. it’s just, life doesn’t sound too bad being with you forever, just you.” 

elena didn’t respond to that, the silence growing between them. her hands stopped moving, resting upon eliza’s head. 

“do you not want to be with me if we don’t have kids?” eliza finally asked the big question on her mind, elena frowning as she wrapped her arms around eliza’s head and held her tightly. 

“that has nothing to do with us,” elena huffed as she clutched eliza against her body. “i will always want to be with you. honestamente, i am scared of pregnancy. i’m scared of what it does to your body. regardless, we will think about it more in the future mi amor. if we decide no kids, i will be happy, if we do have kids, i will be happy too. i just want to be with you,” elena spoke as she kissed the top of eliza’s head. 

her wife visibly relaxed as elena smiled and tapped eliza’s shoulders. “want to go sit outside in the hot tub?” elena asked as eliza nodded, lifting her head. 

“without clothes?” eliza hummed and elena nodded slowly, nuzzling her head against her lover’s. 

eliza got up slowly, stretching her arms over her head as elena reached her hand out, slowly touching down her wife’s back. there were many red scratch marks that she had left in the heat of ecstasy. 

“i’m sorry, do they hurt?” elena asked softly and eliza chuckled, turning around partially. she slowly held elena’s hand, pulling her wife up next to her. 

“‘no, not really,” eliza answered as she lifted elena’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “let’s go outside.” 

the couple walked forward to the window door, sliding it open. it led out onto a small balcony that had a hot tub. the whole mountainside was covered in these beautiful blue buildings that made up the hotel. fortunately, the way the patios were designed, the walls on the sides prevented anyone from being seen, which was good. eliza would not have let elena go out there knowing someone could see her wife. 

the two slowly entered the hot tub, eliza shivering as the cold air stung the marks on her back. she held onto elena’s hands as she helped her wife down into the hot tub also, smiling when elena looked at her so sweetly 

“i’m just saying, if we do have kids. i hope they get your sense of mannerisms, to be a gentleman, or gentlewoman,” elena hummed as she pressed her lips to eliza’s cheeks. “really, you are so precious. you take good care of me.” 

eliza looked down and shrugged lightly, allowing elena to sit down in the hot tub. “i want nothing less for you. you’re mi reina,” eliza responded as elena’s lips slowly pulled into a more defined smile. 

“stop that, you’ll make me want to fuck again,” elena spoke as eliza got on her knees in the hot tub. she pushed her head under the water, fully getting her body warm. when she came out from the water, she moved forward, sliding herself between elena’s legs. 

“you say that like it’s a bad thing,” eliza murmured as she tried not to let her thoughts get too dirty. 

“mm, don’t tempt me my love,” elena stated as she reached forward, grabbing eliza’s face with her hands. “come on. sit up here with me,” she spoke softly as eliza nodded her head in agreement. 

“it’s cold though,” eliza hummed as she slid up onto the wrap around seating. the female put her arm around elena’s waist, sitting as close as possible to her wife. 

“let me warm you up then,” elena responded softly, turning to climb onto eliza’s lap. the israeli bit her lip as elena pushed her hips in small circles, causing eliza to grab hold of her wife’s waist. 

“what did you just say? don’t tempt you, and look what you’re doing,” eliza pouted as elena leaned forward, pressing her mouth to the redhead’s ear. 

“i can’t help it. you make me want you all the time,” elena replied with a soft smile, pulling her head back to see eliza’s reaction. the redhead gazed up at the spaniard, cock twitching with how close their mouths were. 

“now you’re tempting me,” eliza whispered as she pulled elena closer, pressing her lips to her wife’s. they kissed slowly, elena continuing to rub her center down against eliza’s member. 

eliza could feel the way elena smiled against her lips, the way she teasingly bit her tongue just because she could. eliza would shake her head and reposition her wife on top of her, pulling her closer even though there was no more space to spare. 

elena reached down, beginning to stroke her wife’s cock beneath the water. eliza tried not to make too much sound, knowing they were outside and could be heard. 

“elena,” eliza whispered as the spanish woman stroked her member quicker, the female hardening quickly without any issue. 

“mhm?” elena responded between slow kisses. “you’re gonna have to be quiet. you can do that, can’t you bebe?” elena questioned as she lightly dug her nails into eliza’s member, causing the redhead’s eyes to close. 

the pain was the best type, eliza’s hips straining as she pushed her cock against elena’s hold. “yes,” eliza responded simply as elena lifted her hips. 

“good, wouldn’t want to cause a disturbance,” elena said softly as she slowly pressed eliza’s cock into her entrance. eliza hissed as she felt elena press herself further down her length, trying not to force her entire cock into elena. 

it was hard not to moan, and she knew elena would be struggling here in a couple of minutes when they got a good pace going. for now however, the spaniard simply watched her with a smile, tilting her head curiously. 

“what did i say?” elena asked as eliza tried to keep quiet. it was hard though, and she ended up leaning forward against her wife who had started to ride her cock. she sank her teeth into elena’s shoulder, moaning lightly as she closed her eyes. 

“i can’t be quiet,” eliza whispered as elena clenched the muscles around her wife’s member, causing the redhead to moan loudly quite abruptly. 

“eliza!” elena said clearly in a whisper, gripping her wife’s shoulders. “be quiet, or we’re not going to do this.” 

“elena,” eliza cried out quietly, turning her face into her wife’s neck as she tried to keep herself quiet. it couldn’t be that hard, could it?

it was to say the least. elena sped up the speed without warning, barely rising up eliza’s cock before dropping down once more. the motion was quick, the extra circling around eliza’s dick making it even more pleasurable. 

the whole time, eliza’s face was buried into elena’s neck, barely muffling the moans that left her as elena rode her dick. eliza eventually grabbed her hips, forcing her to stop. 

“what are you doing amor?” elena asked as eliza lifted her up and turned her over. 

“making this a fair game. you haven’t made one sound, so i’m going to do what you like best,” eliza said, lightly guiding elena to lean over the cement of the hot tub. 

“please, that won’t change anything,” elena chuckled as eliza shook her head, spreading her lover’s cheeks. eliza rubbed her member back and forth against elena’s wet center, finally pushing the head in after elena pulled her closer by her waist. “well come on, see if you can do it. prove me wrong.” 

eliza didn’t enjoy her wife’s competitive behavior about this, and she would prove her wrong, just like she said. 

eliza pushed her cock in the rest of the way, basking in the tight, warm sensation for a moment before she began the punishing speed. it was hard to keep quiet as she thrusted into her wife quickly, the clapping sound quickly gaining its own beat as eliza slammed into her. 

it was only about three or four thrusts before elena’s head fell forward against the arm beneath her chin. the moans were obnoxiously loud, which made sense. eliza was going harder and quicker than usual, and it showed. elena had tried to push her hips back against her wife’s at first but she couldn’t keep up and gave up. all she could do was whimper and moan into her arm, her other hand reaching back to hold eliza’s. 

the redhead thought it was adorable. elena always wanted to hold her hand, even if she was being railed in a hot tub outside or at a diplomatic dispute in madrid. she wanted to hold her wife, and it warmed eliza just to think about it. 

“what were you saying about it not changing anything? you’re seeming to have an awful time trying to be quiet,” eliza spoke as she let out a small grunt, holding elena’s hand and her hip as she slammed her hips into her wife’s. 

elena couldn’t even respond, merely letting out a soft whimper as she moaned into her arm. eliza couldn’t keep herself quiet either though to be fair. her eyes were barely open as she breathed heavily, small, light grunts and moans leaving her as she fucked elena. 

elena cried out as she squeezed eliza’s hand tighter. the tone in her voice shifted as her climax began to arrive, eliza knowing the sound all too well. 

eliza changed her stance just barely, letting her cock hit a different angle that pushed elena over the edge. 

elena pulled eliza over her body easily with one abrupt yank of her hand. the israeli fell forward onto her wife, member pushing as deep as it could go when she was pulled forward. 

eliza moaned as she leaned over elena’s body, pounding out a few more before she pressed her lips to elena’s ear and whispered,” i’m coming.” 

that she did, connecting her lips with elena’s just in time to release a moan as she came deep into her wife. she thrusted a few more times before she slowed down, backing up into the water. she pulled elena down into the water, holding her in her lap sweetly. 

“i think you lost by a pretty big margin,” eliza chuckled, elena looking up at her lover. 

“oh hush, i was just doing that to get you to fuck me like that,” elena responded with a small smirk, leaning her head against eliza’s shoulder. “not everyday you get to fuck on the coast of greece.”

eliza rolled her eyes, not saying anything back as elena sat up more, straddling eliza’s waist. “but you know, the best times are when we’re at the base and you make sweet love to me after a mission,” elena murmured into her wife’s ear. 

“oh really? you prefer it to this?” 

“not necessarily. anytime we have sex is amazing. i am just saying, i was joking about it being different because we’re here. it’s just as special at home as it is here.” 

eliza felt her lips pull up at the corners, creating a smile as elena gazed at her. the spaniard leaned forward and slowly kissed her, eliza’s eyes closing as she held her lover. 

she could feel the soreness of the match finally starting to set in, probably accompanied by the way she had just worked her muscles. she was tired, so she pulled her head back slowly, letting elena bite her lip until she let go. 

“you ready to head in and sleep? i’m really tired,” eliza stated as elena nodded. 

the couple stood up and eliza helped elena out of the hot tub, walking over to the small outdoor shower. she quickly let the clean water run over her body before going inside with elena. 

they took a moment to dry off, but after that, it was off to bed within a few moments. 

eliza had curled up beneath the covers, joined by elena who pulled out her glasses and book. she let eliza put her head on her chest as the spaniard read, smiling softly as her lover dozed off.


End file.
